Son of the Dragons
by Evelyn Lucia
Summary: The Potters had a son after Harry, after Voldemort tried to attack them, believed Harry's brother is the BWL. Months later, Harry disappears due to the residue from the AK curse. His parents don't realise their eldest son is missing HPBJT xover. On Hiatus
1. Prologue

Son of the Dragons 

Summary: The Potters had a son after Harry, but after Voldemort tried to attack them, believed Harry's brother to the the BWL. A few months later, Harry disappears due to the residue from the AK curse. His parents don't realise their eldest son is missing until the House Elves comment on it, sending them into a panic. 15 years pass, and a man appears at Hogwarts during the Summer Holidays. They realise that he is the Potter's son, but what happened to him? Harry Potter/Dark Jewels Trilogy crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the Black Jewels Trilogy. They belong to JK Rowling, and Anne Bishop.

Prologue

It was the 30th of October, and Lily and James Potter were saying good bye to their two sons, it was rather early in the night, but they had been called in for an emergency at Auror HQ. One two year old, Harry, and the other 1 year old, Samuel. They lectured their babysitter, Lily's friend from school called Sylia Grechel, about the boy's habits, and everything.

They left, and the brothers played, Samuel loudly, and Harry more reserved, as he usually was. Sylia sat watching them, to make sure Samuel didn't hit his brother, and vise versa.

It was about an hour later, around about 8 o'clock, when someone came to the door. Sylia blinked bewilderedly and answered the door. She was met with a flash of green light, and fell backwards, her lifeless eyes staring forward. A man came in, his red eyes staring around the room. His lips curled into a smirk when he saw the two children, who were staring at him, one in shock and fear, and the other in suspicion and dislike.

He walked toward them, enjoying the youngest's fear, but was confused by the eldest. He knew that Harry Potter was a very unusual child. He was unnaturally calm, and hardly ever cried, or screamed. In fact, he seemed more intellegent than other children his age.

It didn't matter any more, since he, and his brother, were going to die tonight. The man/creature, walked toward them, pointing his wand at the scared infant, while his brother watched the man.

"_Avada Kadevera_." He said softly, and a green light came out of the wand, toward Samuel. Harry knew what would happen if that light touched his brother, so he stood in front of him, and took the spell in the chest, a small part of the spell touched Samuel's forehead.

Harry's eyes went wide as a painfilled scream erupted from his mouth, and the spell rebound onto Voldemort, destroying his body, but his spirit lived on, and escaped the house with a wail. Samuel, when he realsied what just happened, screamed along with his brother, while the house fell apart around them.

A few seconds later, Harry stopped screaming, and noticed what was happening around him. He turned, and covered his brothers body with his, protecting him from any harm. A small black barrier covered them, stopping the debris, and chunks from hitting them.

Once it stopped, the barrier vanished, and Harry crawled toward Sylia, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. He placed his hand over her eyes, and closed his own. He moved his hand, crawled back toward his brother, and collapsed into the sweet abyss called uncontiousness.

------------------------------------------------------

Lily and James Potter rushed toward the apparation point, just receiving word that their home was under attack by Voldemort. They hoped their sons were alive, and nothing happened to them. They apparated as soon as they reached the point, and almost fell to their knees in dispair at the sight of their home in ruins.

In despiration, they ran toward the remains, and frantically looked around to see if they could see their sons anywhere. Near to where the front door was, they saw Sylia's body, and mourned her for a second, before returning to their search. There was time to mourn their friend after they find Harry and Samuel.

James was the one to find them, and called Lily over, while checking to see if they were breathing, and breathed a sigh of relief that they were. Lily came running toward him, and almost cried with relief when she saw their chests moving up and down.

They moved the rubble, and discovered a large spot of ash that didn't seem to be from the house. After further inspection they discovered that it was the only thing left of Voldemort. Lily gasped, and they began imagining what would have happened to make the imfamous Dark Lord die like that.

They sent an auror to request Dumbledore's presence there, who came immediantly. They told him everything they found out, and the old headmaster cast a few spells on Samuel, who was closer to the ashes. They discovered a residue of Dark Magic surrounding his forehead, where a small scar in the shape of an arrow was.

They didn't check Harry, since they didn't realise he had a large scar the shape of a dragon on his chest were the spell had hit him. They didn't see the shadows in his soul, or the primitive anger that lay deep in his mind, and personality. All theysaw, was a scar on the youngest son's forehead, and residue of Dark Magic.

They labelled Samuel Potter as the Boy-Who-Lived, and didn't spare a second glance at Harry, who watched with guarded eyes, more intelegent than other children his age.

None of them realised the great power the child held, or the shadows in his eyes when he was pushed aside constantly. They never knew that their eldest son was very special, in more ways than one. No one realised that the power in the room seemed to glow around him, or that there was wisdom in his eyes that far surpassed anyone else alive.

It had been 5 months since Voldemort's demise, and Samuel Potter was labelled as the Boy-Who-Lived, and the Saviour of the Wizarding World. Since then, Harry had been trying to gain any type of attention from his parents, but they were too occupied with Samuel to spare him a second glance. So, the 2 year old sat in his bedroom, which was messy because no one came in to clean it, and Harry couldn't do it himself, his knees pressed into his chest.

He felt tears come out of his eyes, and rested his head on his knees, and silently wept. He thrust a hand to the side, cutting his hand on a piece of wood. Tears came more freely, and he clutched his wounded hand.

"I just want to be where I belong." He whispered brokenly through the tears, and closed his eyes, falling into a sleep. While he slept, a green glow surrounded his chest, more specifically, the dragon scar. The glow surrounded his whole body, and, in a flash of Black, he was gone.

------------------------------------------------------

Lily and James Potter loved their son Samuel. In fact, they completely forgot they had another son. Samuel was the future saviour of the Wizarding World, so of cause they were proud of him. They always took him out to show the other witches and wizards their son. They had became quite self-centered, and prideful.

It was only when one of their house elves mentioned Harry, that they seemed to snap out of a daze, and realised that they had neglected their eldest son, and spoiled their youngest. They went to look in his bedroom, but he was not there. After going hysterical, they went to Albus Dumbledore to ask for help. The man tried to help them, but they couldn't find him, even after casting every location spell he knew.

In the end, the distraught parents stopped the search after several months of searching. The years afterwards, near the time Harry went missing, they went silent, and didnt speak for the whole week. Samuel was told about his brother, and couldn't help but feel a bit guilty that his brother was missing. Since he felt that it was his fault his parents had neglected his brother, Samuel, too, became withdrawn near the anniversary of when his brother went missing.

None of them realised, that Harry was very much alive, or that he was more special than all of them.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, there is the prologue. I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I am so happy, this story has 300 hits. Please R&R 

Review responses:

_christinaxinxing_ - Aww, is that you hav to say? Thanks for the reveiw

_FroBoy_ - Good to know you've enjoyed the prologue. I hope this chapter is good too )

_darkangledragonlover_ - Well, here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it

_Olaf74_ - blush Thank you.

_smiles_ - Thanks for your review, I hope you like this chapter too.

_LoyalLion1_ - Thanks, I like this type of plot too, but only stories that are well written, and not overly easy, or sappy.

_alwaysariyana_ - You know, I hate it when people do that too, like spell Daemon as Damon or something, or spell the Realms wrong. Hope you like this chapter )

_petites sorcieres_ - Lol, thanks. I didn't quite expect this story to have so many readers.

Chapter 1

I am Kratos SaDiablo, a Black Jewelled Warlord Prince. My father is Saetan SaDiablo, High Lord of Hell, Black Jeweled Black Widow Warlord Prince, Prince of Darkness, and High Priest of the Hourglass. I was found in Kaeleer, the Shadow Realm, over 2000 years ago, and adopted into the SaDiablo family. I was taught by my father, who adopted me until my Birthright Ceremony.

I came away wearing the Red, and that bitch, Dorothea, took me away from my father, and forced me into service. She placed the Ring of Obediance on me, and made me into a pleasure slave.

After 300 years, she brought in Daemon, my brother, and put the Ring on him, putting him through the same things she put me through. After watching the torchure she put him through, I escaped, and made the Offering to the Darkness, walking away with the Black. I helped Daemon to edure the cruelties that bitch put him through until he made the Offering, and helped at a distance.

It was centuries afterwards, that Tersa, Daemon's mother, prophecied that Witch was closer to being born. The Blood who were in the room at the time are long since dead, but we still remember. Daemon and I remain strong and patient, but Luciver, our brother, gave up in waiting. Poor, poor Luciver. Last I heard he was in the Salt Mines in Pruul, serving under that bitch Zuultah.

Daemon was sent to Beldon Mor after he killed, no, mutilated, Cornelia's body. I must admit, I like what he did to her. I followed Daemon, keeping watch on him like I promised Father, and my blood boiled while I watched as the bitches Alexandra and Leland used him so blatently and cruely.

But, what pissed me off so much, was the child, Jaenelle's, treatment in that so-called 'mental hospital' Briarwood. Oh yes, I know exactly what that place was built for. I was ordered to watch the building work being done. That bitch Dorothea knew what I though of Kartane, her son's, 'hobby'.

It sent me to the killing edge thinking about that place, and Witch was sent to that place since she was 5. I knew who, and what, she is since I first saw her. Alexandra Angelline allowed me to visit in her home for a small time, in which time I saw Jaenelle, when she was only 6 years old. I know she's met Saetan, and Hell's other occupants. I know she's been walking roads that none of the Blood has ever walked before.

I can only wish to the Darkness that those roads don't lead her to Dorothea, or Heketah, why Father once married her I don't know. I watched as the Angelline family celebrated Winsol, and the child was left alone, as Daemon usually was. I watch as Daemon laid claim, unbeknowest to him, on Jaenelle.

I also watch as Kartane's group made unwanted advances on the girls at the 'party', and as Jaenelle protected her sister, Wilhelmina, as Jaenelle was, once again, sent to Briarwood, and Daemon threatened Alexandra. I watch as Greer, who got his slimy hands on the secondary controlling ring, bring Daemon to his knees through the Ring of Obediance, and as Daemon broke the Ring, causing half the Blood in Beldon Mor, and beyond, to die, sent to the madness that is the Twisted Kingdom, or brake them down to their Birthright Jewel.

Luckily, I had a Black Shield around myself, since my Jewel is slighty darker than Daemons, I survived the Wave of Power. I also had to watch as Daemon struggled to bring Jaenelle back to her body due to the safframate and sedative those bastards gave her. Although I desperately wanted to help, I knew I couldn't. Jaenelle asked me not to, and I did as a Warlord Prince did when their Queen requested something from them. I obeyed.

It cost my honor dearly, but I did.

Which leads me to where I am right now. One minute I was watching as Daemon, and Titian's assassin daughter Surreal, escape from Briarwoods uncles, and the next minute I find myself sprialling through darkness. A small bit of light appeared, and it got bigger. I found myself speeding toward the light and, as I hit it, I surrendered to the abyss that threatened to over take me.

------------------------------------------------------

This time of the year at Hogwarts was usually busy. With a few short weeks left until the school year began again, and all the staff were preparing for their classes. Since there was no students, the castle was peaceful. The grounds were being watched over by Hagrid, who was currently walking the outskirts of the Forbidden Forrest.

He was about to return to his cabin, when a bright flash of light appeared behind him, seing it from the corner of his eye. The light was bright enough to be seen from the castle. Hagrid could tell that the Headmaster was aware of the light, and, as he was the closest, went to investigate.

He was shocked to see a man, about 21, maybe 23, lying on the ground, face down. Even from the distance he was, he could tell that the man was uncontious. He went over, and, carefully, turned him over. The man's features were so familiar, yet so foreign.

Hagrid went to check for injuries, when his eyes opened. Golden green eyes stared at him, boreing into his own brown eyes. Then, his eyes turned predatory, and he leapt back, adopting a tight fighting stance.

"Who are you?" He hissed, his eyes uncontiously darting to the side to find an escape route. Hagrid looked shocked, then he took a cautious step toward him. The man responded by letting out a snarl that would do any feline predator proud.

"Who are you?" He demanded more clearly.

"Meh name's Hagrid. What's your name?" He said in a voice that would be used to soothe a scared and defensive animal.

"Kratos. Kratos SaDiablo." He peered suspiciously at him.

"Where is this?" He asked, adopting a calmer fighting stance. Hagrid blinked owlishly.

"Hogwarts." He replyed. Kratos looked confused.

"Where's that?" Hagrid was baffled at the genuine look of confusion on his face.

"It's in Britain." He received a confused look, and didn't know what else to say. Kratos looked toward the school, and raised an eyebrow.

"It's like the Hall. Minus the dark, almost creepy, look." He muttered to himself, but then tensed as he sensed someone coming closer. His lips curled into a snarl, growled slightly. Hagrid looked confused for a second, before remembering that the Staff in the school would have seen the light, and would be coming to investigate.

Hagrid looked around, trying to find where they were coming, when he saw several figures coming closer. He turned to Kratos, and saw a flawless cold facial mask on his face. His eyes were as cold as ice, and his posture was rigid, but ready to fight should the need arise. Hagrid watched as the figures came closer, and immediantly recognised Severus Snape, Dumbledore, McGonigall, Flitwik, James Potter (the DADA professor), and Remus Lupin (just visting).

When they noticed Kratos standing there, they pulled out their wands, and pointed them at him. Kratos merely raised an eyebrow, and made a lazy flicking motion with his hand. The wands flew out of their hands, and landed a little way off. They stared in shock at their wands, then at Kratos, who gave them a lazy, sleepy, smile. They exchanged looks of shock, then gaped at him. Kratos smirked, then he seemed to vanish into thin air.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, that was fun to write. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Son of the Dragons 

Reveiw responses:

_alwaysariyana_ - Yeah, I can. Thanks for your reveiw

_Olaf74_ - bows thank you,

_ice owl_ - Sorry for any confusion, it's one story, the first was a prologe

_FroBoy_ - Thanks for your review, here's the next one

_ranma hibiki_ - You might be right, you might not be right

_Shadowreader_ - I might write a side story about how Saetan found him, tell me if you think it's a good idea

_petites sorcieres_ - Not really, the Long-Lived Races age at a much slower rate than the Short-Lived.

_bandgsecurtiyaw _- Thanks for the reviews

_darkangledragonlover_ - lol, glad you like the story

_LoyalLion1_ - Thanks for the review, you're too kind

_animelava_ - I hope this chapter is up to standards. :)

Chapter 2

The staff looked everywhere to try and find where the strange man had gone, when they felt it. It began as an almost caress, which slowly changed to a sharp pricks, which became like claws digging in. They looked to see who was doing it, but they didn't see anyone, only air.

Just when it was beginning to become unbearable, it stopped. The staff were shaken over the unusual feeling, trying to find the culprit.

"That's just a taste." A voice said behind them. Jumping, they span around, and became face to face with a pair of gold/green eyes. The look in his eyes chilled them all to the bone. It was so cold, so merciless, so predatory. Right now, they were the prey, and they had no means to defend themselves.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kratos watched, close to the killing edge, as the new people nervously looked around. He had the feeling that they didn't know what he could, and would, do should they try to attack him. Though, those sticks they had pointed at him were ordinary to him, he could see an aura around them.

They didn't seem to have Jewels, and would be easy to slip past their inner bariers and unleash his strength, but had a feeling the others wouldn't take well to that. He summoned phantom hands to begin to lightly caress their shoulders, and change to claws.

He had done so many times, even taught Daemon what could be done with phantom hands, both for pleasure and pain. With a cold smile on his face, he went behind them, dropped the Sight Sheild, and spoke.

"That's just a taste." He felt satisfaction when they jumped, and stared at him, making them look like prey. To him, they were his prey, especially with him so close to the killing edge. Of cause, they wouldn't know that. He could tell by looking at them, that they had so idea what he was, or what danger he posed to them.

Let them be ignorant, let them slip up, show them the danger a Warlord Prince could, and would, pose to them. It was a pity his father taught him better than that. If he had been in Dorothea's court, and trained like Daemon, then he would show them what he could do, and be cruel and vicious about it. But, he would put up with teasing them a bit. With the smile on his face, he began his game.

---------------------------------------------------

The staff watched with fear as the man circled them, moving with an almost feline grace. They were wandless, knew no fighting moves, defenseless. The man seemed to realise this, and instead of attacking, he stopped, staring each in the eye.

"You've never fought in hand-to-hand combat?" He asked, voice silky, and seductive. The group of six blinked at the unexpected question.

"No, we never learnt muggle fighting techniques." McGonigall replyed. The man raised a disappointed eyebrow, crossing his amrs over his chest.

"None whatsoever?" He asked, and when they shook their head, he put his right hand over his face, in an almost comical way.

"I guess it's up to me to teach you lot, aren't I?" He asked, sounding almost amused, yet annoyed. They shared a confused look.

"Why would you offer to teach us how to defend ourselves?" James asked. The golden/green eyes locked on his, and he almost took a step back.

"Do you really think I would walk away and leave you lot to be killed for not knowning how to defend yourselves if you lose a weapon?" He asked, and they felt a bit guity for thinking he would do just that.

"Does any of you even know any fighting stances?" He asked, sounding like he regreted it. When he recieved several negative responses, he let out a woeful sigh.

"Alright, first off, you position the leg of you non-dominant hand infront of your body, keeping your body at a slant. Can anyone guess the purpose for this?" He asked the question almost sarcastically. It was Remus who responded.

"So, if the enemy attacks you, your organs can be protected?" He said, sounding unsure of his answer.

"Yes, that is right. The latat thing you need in a magic fight, is your organs, or ribs, injured. This way, should your opponent attack head on, your side receives the brunt of the hit, and your organs get the lesser. Now, let's see if any of you get it right." He said, and they got into the position.

"Ok, you don't have your legs too apart, your opponent can easily knock you off your feet." He said pointingly at James, who was guilty of doing it.

"Next, you raise the same side's arm so it's level with your neck, and the other one near your stomache, but not touching your body. Anyone know why?" The way he instructed, it made them seem like students again.

"So you can attack easier?" Flitwik asked uncertainly.

"In a way, yes, but there's more." Snape frowned.

"So it's easier to defend from attacks?"

"Yes, that's right. With your arms positioned this way, you protect your head and spine, as well as your stomache, and groinal regions. You don't want to suffer from a hit there." It was then, Dumbledore realised something.

"We neglected to ask your name." The man blinked owlishly.

"My name's Kratos. You are?" They each said their names, and Kratos nodded to each, his eyes wavered on James for a second or two later, before turning to the next person. After the introductions, he continued teaching them, showing them the basic punches ands kicks, which they were rather shakey on. As soon as they were finished, it was dark.

That's enough for today. You should practice, especially with each other. If none of you are doing anything, come out here, and we can continue. No need to try and contact me, I'll know." With, the group made to walk back to the school, waiting to rest the tight joints, and limbs. Dumbledore was struck with an idea. Turning to Kratos, who was watching the forrest with interst.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" When he received a negative response, he contined.

"Since you can defend yourself without magic, it would be a good skill for our students, for this is a school, to learn. If it is possible, I would like you to teach the students how to defend themselves. It would be a good thing for the studnets with low self-esteem, as well as help anyone who's feeling home-sick to distract them and help them to deal with it. Of cause, you will be payed for doing so, and given a place to stay." Dumbledore said, carefully wording the request. Kratos stared at his eyes, weighing the decisions he had.

Hmm, try and find a place to stay, in a world he knows nothing about, or agree to teach children how to fight. Not only that, but he'd be able to learn more about this world if he stayed, hearing small things from the staff, and even the students.

The down points, would be teaching children, who he had no idea what they were taught. There was also the problem of them using the moves he would teach them against each other, and seriously injure themselves, or those around them. He stared at Dumbledore, and made his choice

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it took long to update, I was pondering on what to write, and how to write it. If I was wrong with the fighting techs, then tell me. R&R.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Review responses:

ranma hibiki: I do? Thanks. It's a good thing that I confused you, since you'll read more )

Olaf74: blush You're too kind

alwaysariyana: Ah, you'll find out, I never said who Harry Potter really is..well.. it isn't revealed yet.

Shadowreader: Ah, the answer to that, is that Saetan taught him about more honour than what he had the chance to with Daemon and Lucivar. Plus, he believes in giving your opponant a fighting chance... and the wizarding world don't know much about hand-to-hand combat. Besides, he felt that they needed to know. Though he isn't a Black Widow, he knows that they're needed in the future... oops, said too much, I'll stop now. I'll try to make the chapters longer.

petites sorcieres: lol, here's more

fresh42jazz: Well, it took them a few weeks to realise, for reasons that will be revealed in the future )

LoyalLion1: It took a while, but here it is.

eskaybe1: Well, I have ideas that I want to put in, but that might be a few chapters away (

Nenagh24: Well, this story definately WON'T be Harry/Ginny. The reasons behind your question, is that they're too trusting, and want an alliance, since they could sense the danger in him. If being trusting doesn't get them anywhere, they'll try another path. Kratos is keeping his distance, but is putting very little trust in them, plus, he is in a new world, and needs allies of some sort.

Merrymow: Wonder no more, since this is an update )

animelava: Well, here's an update. Hope you enjoy

--------------------------------- 

"Very well, I will teach your students, but don't blame me if I dunk one of them in the lake." He said the last bit dryly, and with faint amusement. Dumbledore nodded in agreement, but couldn't help but wonder what he meant by 'dunking of them in the lake'. He put if off as something that happened to him during his childhood, and shook his hands, sealing the deal. Pity he didn't realise the troubles that were going to happen as soon as the students returned.

---------------------------------

Lily Potter, secondary Healer for Hogwarts, stood in the Great Hall, waiting for James to come back with information about what the light was. She had a bad feeling that something was going to happen, that wouldn't be good.

She wasn't sure what to think.

Her musings were cut off when the doors opened, and in walked James, Remus, Snape, Dumbledore, Flitwik, and McGonigal. Lily began walking toward them, when she noticed someone walking behind them.

She let out a gasp, immediantly recognising the face, and eyes. How could she not, when she saw those same features on Samuel, and James.

It was Harry, her lost son, the son that disappeared so many years ago. The son that she, and James, regreted neglecting for so many years. Lily took a step forward, not really believing it was him.

She saw James give her a strange look, but ignored him for the time being. The man, who Lily knew in her heart was Harry, looked at her warily, not sure what to make of her.

"Harry?" She whispered. The man raised in inquisiting eyebrow. She took another step toward him, ignoring James's shocked look.

"Harry?" She said louder. She could hear James groan from nearby, but ignored him.

"I'm sorry, you have me mistaken with someone else. I am Kratos, not Harry." Lily shook her head frantically.

"No, you are him, I know you are. I'd recognise my own son." She said almost frantically, trying to make them see. James walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Lily, he can't be Harry. For one, theres the age difference, another thing, he has gold eyes, not green, and his... temperment is completely different." Lily opened her mouth to argue her point, but no sound came out.

"I know he is, I'd recognise my own son, even if he had dozens of glamours on. I know it." Lily said desperately. James patted her shoulder, and calmly walked her out, as though it was a normal occurance, barely sparing Kratos a glance.

No one spoke after the two Potters left, they merely stared at Kratos, who stared at the walls with a bored look on his face. Not quite sure how to approach him, they just stood in silence. The silence was broken a few minutes later, when Kratos spoke

"If I am going to teach here, I'll need to know the rules, and such." He said without looking at them, a tone to his voice that they couldn't decipher. When no one spoke, he turned to face them, his face set in a bored, cold mask. Dumbledore, after he got over the shock of seing the mask, swallowing the uncertainty of offering him a job teaching students, spoke.

"We can discuss things in my office. Follow me." Kratos nodded curtly, and followed the Headmaster out of the room, an air of danger around him. Everyone was frozen, unwilling to move. It was though an icy cold wind blew past them as Kratos left the room, and they were unable to get warm. Not that they were quite capable of moving at the moment.

---------------------------------

In the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore stood, facing the wall, trying to think of some way to get out of this conversation intact. He knew that Kratos was dangerous, he could sense it in his eyes, in his very being. He may not notice certain things, but he certainly noticed a predator, even when it was human. Kratos certainly was a predator, a very dangerous, almost feline-like one. He supressed a shivver when he thought of the man's eyes, so cold, so emotionless, so dark.

Squaring his shoulders, he turned to face the man, hoping to walk away from this conversation in tact, regardless of the innocent subject. What he didn't expect, was to see Kratos staring at Fawkes, his Phoenix. Turning to the Phoenix, he saw Fawkes staring at Kratos. Confused as to what he was seeing, he didn't dare interupt, so he sat down at his desk, waiting for them to realise that he wanted to talk.

---------------------------------

As soon as he walked in the room, Kratos could sense the power in the room. It was as though someone had opened all his senses, both physical and psychic, and used Craft on everything in the room. It was both annoying, and interesting. He sensed something in the room that was trying to get his attention.

Sub-contiously frowning, he surveryed the room. He stopped at a rather large fiery bird, perched on a wooden perch. Watching the bird curiously, he probed the room, and absently noted that there was a hat that emitted.. interesting.. thought waves.

Then, the bird turned to him, and he knew that this was what Jaenelle refered to as 'Kindred', though why the Kindred would be here, he had no clue. He felt something tug at his mental barriers, as though someone was trying to talk to him.

Not sensing anything malicious, he opened his mental barriers, and heard a soft male voice speak to him

_Well, at last someone who listens._ The voice changed from happy, to exasperated

_It's boring sitting here, trying to reach Albus's mind. Although, knowing what he thinks would be too disturbing, and just the thought of being in his mind would scar me for life._ Kratos had to use all his self control not to laugh at the avian's comments.

_I'm not sure I want to know._ He replyed dryly. He heard laughing in his head, and tried to keep his face straight. Key word being 'tried'. A small smile formed on his lips, before he managed to place a bored mask over his features.

_Are there any other Kindred in his universe?_ He asked with a polite tone. The phoenix, Kratos made a note to inquire his name, nodded.

_There are many in the Forbidden Forest. I am not sure how many exactually, but there is a few wolf packs, a herd of Unicorns, and a few others. They have been terribly lonely since they appeared in this world many centuries ago. Much like you appeared here. In fact the last one was when the Founders appeared here. Quite powerful, wore the Ebon-Grey._ The phoenix sighed, and said wistfully.

_Two Warlord Princes, and two young Queens, one a Healer, the other a Black Widow. Such a pity that they disappeared after the first strike against Hogwarts._ Kratos blinked.

_Who were the Founders?_ He asked, quite confused about who he was talking about.

_Salazar Slytherin, Godric Griffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. Salazar was very cunning and sly, Rowena was very smart and sharp, Godric was brave and a little foolhearted, and Helga was loyal and caring. Despite their different strengths, they were a very formidable group, even though Salazar and Godric often argued and fought._ Kratos couldn't help but think that Godric and Salazar reminded him of Daemon and Lucivar, since the two brothers constantly fought, and argued when they came together in courts, which usually triggered a fight that would tear apart the court.

_Those two remind me of my two younger brothers. The two used to fight and argue whenever they could._ He said with a whistful sigh.

_Mother Night, I miss them already._ He paused, letting the sorrow he felt at the thought of his younger brothers run through him. He had done this many times in the past, since he had seen too many strong Warlords and Princes become engulfed in despair.  
After composing himself, he spoke again.

_Forgive me for not asking before hand, but may I enquire what your name is?_ The phoenix trilled in his mind.

_Of cause you may. I am called Fawkes. May I enquire of your name?_

_You may. My name is Kratos SaDiablo, I was adopted into the SaDiablo family by my father, Saetan._ Fawkes blinked. Kratos blinked in response.

_How is your father? I haven't heard anything since the war between Terreille and Kaeleer. Come to think of it, how did the war end?_

_Kaeleer won. Just barely. It cost them dearly but they won. The two Realms were left devastated, but healed over time. I have reason to believe that another war between the Shadow Realm, and Terreille will begin soon. Hekatah has a pet, a Red jewelled Priestess named Dorothea. Witch walks the realms, I have seen her, but Hekatah will start a war to try and mould her into her own puppet. I can only hope that Father and my brother can stop it before it gets too far._

He almost sighed, before remembered that there was another in the room. It wouldn't be good to show positive emotion in a world he knew nothing about.

-----------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore watched as realisation entered Kratos' eyes. He sat up, hoping that the two's staring contest had finished, so they could get down to buisness.

"I see you have seen my phoenix Fawkes. I haven't seen many like him, but he seems to radiate wisdom, which I haven't seen in any other phoenix." He said, hoping to make conversation. What he got was a bland look, and no comment. Supressing a sigh, the Headmaster adopted a professional attitude.

"You wished to know about the rules?" He asked. Kratos studied him carefully, before nodding.

"I am not sure what kind of world you came from, so I don't know whether the rules apply there, or not." Dumbledore paused, before continuing.

"Well, here, we have four different 'houses'. They're named after the Founders, Slytherin, Griffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. We award points for good behaviour. We also take points for bad behaviour. The Forbidden Forrest is out of bounds, and usually merit a detention, and points taken off.

"The students are not allowed outside of their dormantries after 9 o'clock, if they're found, a detention is issued, usualy either with the teacher that found them, or with Mr. Filch, who is our.. cleaner, you could say. The prefects, 2 students from each House in year 5 to 7, patrol the Halls as well, they will have a prefect badge on. We also have a Head Boy and Head Girl, which are the two seventh years that the staff choose to help students with any problems they might have." Then, he proceeded to tell him about the rules that staff and student had to abide by.

He also spoke about the laws that everyone abided by, such as the laws against murder, and child abuse, torchure and rape.

Kratos couldn't help but think of how many of these laws that Dorothea SaDiablo had broken. He almost laughed at the look of outrage the Red-Jeweled Priestess would have on her face should she ever actually appear here, and find herself arrested after attempting to force one of the men here... or a male student.

Oh yes, the Black Widow would not be amused by that at all, since she was used to being the one in control. He filed that thought away, and focused his attention on what the Headmaster was saying.

Then, he stiffled a sigh of regret.

What had he gotten himself into?

------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, I have a question for all my readers. Should Kratos be in a relationship?  
Vote, please. Not Ginny, or any of the canon Griffindors. I have plans for them )  
It can be het, or slash, I don't mind which. Remember NO CANON GRIFFS. As I said before, I have plans for them. Also, please specify WHO you want, since

Current Poll:  
No Pairing: 0

Het: 0

Slash: 0

Don't care: 0


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: So many reviews, over 60. Sorry about the lack of update, this chapter was annoying to write.

**_'Thank the Darkness' _**is mind speech

Chapter 4

Review responses:

_jueru2003_: Thanks for your review. Kratos won't get back to Kaeleer until at least the second half of the story, which might be in about 7 chapter at least.

_lunamoonangel_: Thanks, a lot of people have said that

_dragonfire04_: I'm so glad you like this story, sorry it took so long, RL was being a bitch.

_as_ (anon): Thanks for your input.

_bandgsecurtiyaw_: Thanks for your input

_Lady Medea_: Thanks, I'm trying to get the chapters longer, but I keep on getting writers block at certain part of the story. I'll try and put more info on the characters of the story. You are right, they are like

_Grim Sinistre Symer_: Thanks, I feel so loved.

_alwaysariyana_: I realised the BJT universe doesn't, so I'll try and make it seem more realistic.

_CatWriter_: A 5th option eh? It would be fun to do that

_Mistress Ashley:_ That would be fun to do

_Nenagh24_: Will do. I hope you like this chapter

_darkangledragonlover_: Yes sir/Ma'am

_dthsbtthnxtgrtdvntr_: Hmm, good point. Then again, he IS way older than everyone else.

_Vellouette_: Hmm, I see your point, but they'll be semi-good guys in this story, and not total asses.

_666hellsfire_: Your idea has many merits petites sorcieres: wince I'll try to update more, but RL is getting in the way, and I'm trying to find a job, and I've had training, and all the fun stuff.

_biblios_: That's what I was trying to prove, since any good parents should be able to tell who your child is from a large group of people.

_CrimsonNoble_: I know he is, but remember, if you don't like the idea, or content, it would be best if you read another story.

_fire-fly _(anon): He doesn't remember much fron his childhood, remember, he IS over 2000 years old, though he does remember some things.

_crazysquirl_: Thanks for your review

_McLovable_: Hmm, OFC for OMC would be fun to do, but I don't them to be all mary-sue-ish... Yea.

_ranma hibiki_: I would, but I can't, since they're semi-good guys. I share your view on the Griffs, that's why I don't want to. They'll be... fun to write about.

_Queen of the Emo's_: I sure have. I love your pen-name.

_psychoditz_: I like to be one of a kind, and not copy people's ideas. I wonder if you have an idea on who I can pair him up with from the BJT world.. maybe Surreal. lol

_Isolde Eris_: Don't worry, I HATE Cho Change, she's such a baby. Plus, Kratos would kill her within the hour.

_geka0taitsume0taikaiyou_: He'll find out what he's gotten himself into, no need to worry about that. Insert evil laugh.

_LegendaryBlade14_: I highly recommend her books, especially the BJT books.

_Olaf74_: **blush** thanks.

_DragonFoxx_: Thanks.

After a mentally exhausting conversation with Dumbledore, Kratos made his way to the rooms that he would be sleeping in.

Even though he was exhaused, he surveryed the room, checking for any dangers that might be in the room. He also explored the rooms attatched. The first was an almost lounge area, where a lounge, table, and a fireplace was.

Attatched, was a bedroom, and a work area. Attatched to the bed room was an ensuit, equiped with a large bath, shower, and toilet. In the bedroom, he discovered a large wardrobe, with assorted clothing in it.

He took a good look at the clothes, and shook his head. They won't do. Instead, he called in his own trunk, one that he carried with him at all times, and opened it up. He took out his night clothes, went into the bathroom, and had a nice warm shower. He walked out, into the bedroom, and froze.

A female was in the room.

After a quick psychic probe, he discovered that the psychic scent was a bit off, but it was female none-the-less, and on the bed. The cold sang in his veins, as he opened the door that seperated the bathroom and bedroom, and found.. something he didn't expect.

Instead of a woman lying on his bed, as what he expected from living in Terrielle, he saw a middle-sized black wolf sniffing at the pillows. The cold melted as the wolf sneezed, and whinned.

"And how did you get in here?" He asked calmly, while fighting the urge to laugh as the wolf jumped at the sound of his voice, and landed on the stone floor. The look the wolf gave him would have severely injured him, if it could.

"There's no point in looking at me like that, it doesn't work. Besides, I could chuck you out anytime I wanted." He spoke with amusement, since he found this so damn funny.

The wolf gave him a doeful look, and seemed to deflait. With a sigh, and a mutter of 'Mother Night', he walked over to the bed, sat on it, and placed a hand on the wolf's head, as she sat on the floor, in a comforting manner.

"What am I going to do with you?" He muttered, while running his hand down the wolf's head and shoulders.

_**Do that again**_ A soft female voice almost purred in his head. His hand paused as he raised an eyebrow at the wolf.

"I had a feeling you were Kindred." He muttered as he continued in stroking the wolf's head.

_**Mmm, you were right. Fawkes-bird told us. He even showed me where you were staying**_. Kratos felt annoyed that the bird, Warlord or not, told them where his rooms where.

"Damn bird, I'll teach him next time I see him." He muttered while gritting his teeth.

_**Mustn't hurt Fawkes-bird. Fawkes-bird helps Kindred**_.

"Alright, I won't hurt the bird. Just remind him to keep his beak shut." He muttered, mostly to himself. He felt a wave of amusement, coming from the young wolf. He clenched his teeth to stop the comment he wanted, desperately, to let out.

"Before this.. conversation, continues, I would like to know your name." The young wolf gave him an almost wolfish grin, before she replyed

_**Ebonfyre**_. Kratos blinked owlishly, and studdied the wolf, Ebonfyre, and mentally shrugged. He was tired, so his mind wasn't working as it normally did.

"Well I, for one, am tired, and want to sleep." He said, as an indication for the wolf to leave. However, the young wolf either didn't get the hint, or she ignored it.

_**That's fine, go rest, I say here**_. Instead of having a fit, as he normally would, he merely stared for a minute, before getting into the bed, laying so his back was to the door. He closed his eyes, and began drifted to sleep, when he felt a body jump onto the bed, circling for a few seconds, before curling up next to him, with a soft, content sigh.

He didn't need to turn around to know it was Ebonfyre. Resisting the urge to let out an annoyed sigh, he drifted into a deep sleep, listening to the soft breathing of the wolf next to him.

-----------------------------------------

Kratos woke to a ferocious snarl, a high-pitched squeal, and something hard hitting a wall. He opened one eye, and almost groaned at the sight before him. Ebonfyre stood a few feet apart from the bed, in a protective stance, snarling at a very strange looking creature with large eyes.

"What in Hell's name is going on here?" He snarled, annoyed at being awoken in such a manner. Ebonfyre continued to snarl at the creature, which began muttering something along the lines of 'Hibby is sorry, Hibby won't do it again, Hibby only doing what master said'.

Kratos put his hand over his eyes, and counted to ten, trying to calm down. Unfortuently, a second later, the creature let out a high-pitched screamed, and Kratos's control snapped. With a snarl, he used Craft to pull the wolf away from the strange creature, and pin her against a wall to prevent her from attacking.

"Stay there." He snarled as she tried to get out of the bind, eyes ferociously locked on the cowering creature. When she heard the tone in his voice, the animalistic snarl, she stopped struggling, and gave him a pitiful look, not using the mind-link, in case this creature can sense it. He turned to the creature, an entirely unimpressed look on his face.

"You have one minute to explain what you are doing here, before I throw you out." He demanded coldly, causing the creature to shake in fear.

"H...Hibby o..only came in here t..to clean.. th...the room." Kratos merely stared, no emotion on his face.

"So, you came in here to clean? I am perfectly capable of cleaning the room myself. I suggest you leave, before I let Ebonfyre finish what she started." He threatened, taking some pleasure at the creature's panicked look.

"But first." He purred "Tell me what you are. After all, I have never seen a creature such as you." The small creature looked at him in fear, and shakily began to speak.

"H..Hibby i...is a..a h..house e...elf." the creature stuttered out, before fleeing the room in a soft 'pop'. Kratos stood there, staring at the spot the creature stood, with a blank look on his face. Then, his lips curled into a cold smirk.

"Hmmm. Interesting. Very interesting." He whispered, and released Ebonfyre from the binds. She cautiously walked over to him and softly nudged his hand with her head. Kratos looked down at her, and calmly stroked her head, turning his eyes to the spot again.

"That's very interesting."

--------------------------------------

To say that Albus Dumbledore was shocked to have a hysterical house elf appear in his office, sobbing, would be a major understatement. The elderly headmaster attempted to calm the young house elf, but it only caused more hysteria.

After the house elf calmed down, Dumbledore calmly asked what had caused him/her to become distraught. The house elf explained, stuttering, about the guest, being attacked by a wolf, the display of power, everything. After the house elf left, Dumbledore sat wondering about the type of person he had hired to teach his pupils.

----------------------------------------

It was a few hours later, that Kratos made his way through the hallways, Ebonfyre walking beside him, under a sight sheild to prevent people from seeing her.

Whenever one of the people in the strange portraits saw him, they stopped what they were doing, and stared at him in interest. Kratos merely ignored the attention he was getting. After having all manner of interest forced on him in Terreille, he learnt to just ignore it, or he'd be riding the killing edge whenever he had any form of interest focused solely on him.

The only attention he had ever wanted, was from his father, and from Daemon, especially since Daemon was the only person that didn't grate on his nerves in Dorothea's court, even though neither he, nor Daemon, wanted to be there. Kratos could remember when Daemon had been brought to Dorothea's court, the look in his brother's eyes, the rage he sensed from his father, the satisfaction from Dorothea, and the smugness from the Court.

Due to some instinct, he knew Daemon was his brother, knew that he had to protect him from Dorothea, her court, and her pet Queens.

After asking a female portrait how far until they reached the Great Hall, causing said portrait to blush at the tone he used, the two, Kratos and Ebonfyre, finally came to the doors that led to the Hall.

--------------------------------------------

_Poll results_:

_Het_: 6

(fem)Blaise: 2

Bellatrix: 1

Luna: 1

_Slash_: 12

Severus: 4

Lucius: 3

Tom: 2

Draco: 2

_None:_ 2

_don't care:_ 3

_Slash/Het_: 1 (thanks CatWriter)

Draco/Hermione: 1

Kratos/Severus winning

_**New Poll**_:

Should I write a different version of the story to accomadate the ideas. Ie, a Slash version, Het version, Gen version, and Slash/Het version.

Yes:

No:


End file.
